1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a reshaping/profile correction/profile adjustment/profile rectify device, and a positioning assembly thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
A flatness of a workpiece may be measured to determine whether the workpiece passes a flatness quality inspection or not. When the workpiece does not pass the quality inspection, a reshaping device is employed to reshape the workpiece. The reshaping device includes a worktable, and a reshaping assembly positioned on the worktable. When performing reshaping process, the workpiece is located upon the worktable and a deformed portion of the workpiece is aligned to the reshaping assembly. The reshaping assembly moves relative to the worktable and presses the deformed portion of the worktable, thereby reshaping the workpiece. However, a reshaping accuracy of the reshaping assembly is relatively low, because the workpiece deviates easily, causing periphery portions of the workpiece to be deformed. Such that, the workpiece needs to be reshaped again.
Therefore, there is room for improvement in the art.